Imprint
by sasukerox
Summary: Jake asks Edward to leave Bella alone for 5 weeks, to see her reaction. What happens when during that time, Jake imprinted on Bella? How will Edward react? More importantly, what will Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice do to get Bella back? Not sure of genre
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this a couple of days ago. I have always loved E,A,R, and Jazzie as a group. Sorry Edward, but they kick ass kinda…cough…with out you. And being on the topic of Bella…even better. XD

**NOTE: Should I name the story, Imprint, or Operation: G.B.B. ??? Please tell me! **(you'll see why in the chapter)

**Chapter One**

**Alice's POV **

It was around 5:00pm, during a chess game between Rosalie and Jasper, that Rosalie gave me a concerned look. "Can you check where Edward is?" she asked. I nodded. It had been around four weeks now, that Edward was continuing with a horrendous request.

Jacob had asked Edward if he would leave Bella alone for 5 weeks—to see how Bella would react. Edward agreed, surprising us all. He restricted any of us from speaking to Bella. Even at school! There was never a time more than now, where I wanted Edward's ability. What was he thinking?!

Of course, Edward had no right to stop me—this time. Last time, Carlisle said Edward was right. We shouldn't have been so attached to Bella. But, not this time. Carlisle did nothing, but nod and walk off. I kept my watch on Bella. But, of course, as soon as the vampire is gone, the mongrel steps in. I couldn't keep watch on Bella for long, because Jacob would be with her a lot.

Bella had no choice but to agree with the 'experiment.' If Edward thought is was right, she would go along with it. She did last time…

Which was why it had Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I constantly worried. We saw what it did to Edward before…how could he possibly agree? During classes, I could check on Bella. She would glance at Edward, but he would never be looking at her. He went hunting more often—probably avoiding Bella.

And so that's when we four came to the conclusion, that Edward was giving the werewolf a chance. He called it, option one. What the hell did that mean?! But ever since week one, Edward had been coming home late from school, a pained expression upon his face.

I wasn't at school today—hunting—so I wasn't sure what happened. By week 3 though, Emmett and I had had enough! We spied on Bella when Edward went hunting. She looked pretty reasonable. Not as bad as when I first saw her after we all left before.

But that's what had us worried. Why wasn't Bella a mess? Did she truly not love Edward as we thought she did? Did she…move on?

None of us would admit it to each other, and definitely not to Edward. We weren't that stupid—not even Emmett. Edward would hardly come out his room anymore. Either that or he would be on the piano, playing the lullaby like crazy.

I closed my eyes, relaxing my posture. I concentrated on Edward's plans.

_FLASH_

Edward standing in front of Bella's home.

I inhaled deeply—the vision was very clear. I blinked rapidly, bringing my view into focus. That was short. Jasper had his eyebrows raised, his topaz eyes questioning mine. Emmett was sneaking one of Jasper's pawns off the board, oblivious to my vision. Jasper slapped his hand away, keeping eye contact with me.

"Edward is going to Bella's house." I explained, still dazed. Rose nodded, and her eyes suddenly widened. "Did you say…?"

That's right. He was going to Bella's house.

"Do you think we should stop him?" Emmett asked, eyeing us individually. I glanced at Rose. She lowered her gaze to her lap. Jasper folded his hands on the table, pressing his lips against it. I could tell that part of all of us wanted him to go—hopefully realizing that he was wrong, and we could see Bella again. It was hopeless. She was destined to be our sister. Couldn't Edward see what she meant to us as well?

We didn't need to say anything—it was obvious. We would let Edward go.

8:26pm

Emmett was sprawled across the couch, watching Rosalie, who was standing with her hands held to her mouth. Jasper was leaning against a wall, thinking deeply. I was slightly pacing, trying to see the future.

_FLASH_

Edward was in a meadow, playing with grass.

_FLASH_

Still in the meadow, Edward was now throwing a log across a far distance.

_FLASH_

Edward was in his Volvo, running a hand through his hair. His face was in the shadows, but a strange sound ripped from the back of his throat.

I shook my head, brining myself back to the present. "See anything useful?" Emmett asked. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was Edward doing? What was that sound?

Jasper was behind me in an instant, rubbing my shoulders. "What happened?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered, remembering that Edward was going to release his strength in a meadow.

"At first he was alright…but then he threw a log…and…he…" I hesitated. I had heard that sound somewhere before. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

Emmett jumped up, releasing a heavy sigh. "That's it! I'm going after him!" he was at the door when Rose stood up, a worried expression on her face. "I'm coming too." She and Emmett were gone, as Jasper released my shoulders. He was at the door, when he sighed lightly.

"Emmett is clueless, and I doubt that Rosalie will be much help. Stay here in case he comes." I nodded, as Jasper fled into the night.

9:56pm

Jasper called five minutes ago. They had a trace on Edward, but they lost it since Emmett's driving was too slow for Rosalie's taste.

I was flipping through some magazines, when Edward barged through the doors. "Where's Aro?" Edward spoke quickly. His eyes widened and he averted his gaze to the ground. "I mean, Carlisle…" he whispered.

I stood up, giving him the most intense glare I could. "Don't you dare tell me your are thinking of doing _that _again." I growled. Edward sighed in defeat, and shook his head. "Just in case you do…I am watching you." I hissed.

I couldn't believe that he would think of doing something like that _again_! Even if Bella didn't love him…I winced. _We_ still did! About that…

"Edward, what happened?" I asked calmly, taking a seat. He did the same, resting his elbows on his knees. He buried his face into his hands. I haven't seen him like that for a while. It pained me. I tried to imagine losing Jasper. I couldn't—he was my everything. And to him…so was Bella.

"What happened?" I repeated softly. He didn't raise his head. "I was at Bella's home. I'm sure you saw me." He murmured. "Jacob was there,"

That's why my first vision was so short! I should have known.

"He didn't notice I was there. He was too busy…watching her." Edward continued. He raised his head, locking his gaze with mine. He repeated the same sound I heard in my vision. There was a special look in Edward's eyes that only meant one thing. Vampires couldn't cry. We didn't have any fluids.

I never had a strong enough emotion, to make me sad enough to cry. None of us did. Not even when we thought Bella died. None of us...except Edward. Suddenly, I remembered where I had heard the sound.

The day when we moved—last September—Edward slammed the door of his room, and I heard that sound erupting from inside. We all did. That look in his eyes…that sound in his throat…I guess it was what Emmett called, Edward's version of crying. I didn't think Edward would cry, but the name seemed close enough.

He looked at me through his dark lashes, his lips moving quickly. "Jacob imprinted..." He whispered. I knew what that meant—Edward explained it to all of us before. But wouldn't that be a good thing? Wouldn't we be able to see Bella again?

And that's when I didn't want to admit it…but I knew what he was getting to. I stood up, wrapping my arms around myself. "with…Bella…" he winced when he said her name.

My eyes widened, and my head snapped towards the door. Jasper was in the doorway, his mouth slightly dropped. Emmett was behind him, cradling Rose. Rose gasped loudly, and Emmett lowered his head.

Edward stood up, and ran up the stairs. Once he was at the top, he looked down at us, his face twisted in anguish. "Don't disturb me," he pleaded, softly releasing that sound. We heard the soft click of his door closing.

I didn't notice that it had started to rain outside. The crystal drops fell on Emmett and Rosalie, creating the effect that made her look like she was crying. I'm sure if she could, she would be.

The three of them slowly walked in, and Jasper opened his arms to me. I dragged my feet to him, the opposite of my light dance. I rested my head against his chest, clutching his shirt. There was no doubt that Jacob would be with Bella forever. How was it possible that he would imprint on her, _now_, of all times… But…did Bella feel the same way?

Jasper winced. "I know its hard for everyone, but Edward's pain is enough for me." I nodded understandingly. The wave of pain must be hurting Jasper. Edward's was enough. We all knew that.

"Was Edward…crying?" Emmett whispered, rocking Rosalie back and forth. None of moved—nor spoke. "What should we tell Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked. "The truth. Which brings us to the topic," Jasper said in a rush. "does Bella know the truth behind Edward's actions? Does she know that Jacob imprinted on her?"

We exchanged glances, until Emmett spoke up. "I say we go to Bella. Mongrel there or not." He cracked his knuckles. I shook my head. "There is no need to fight."

"The hell, there is! Edward is crying his eyes out right now!" Emmett yelled, pointing to his room. Rosalie sighed. "We don't cry." She reminded him. "Well, what ever! At least I care that he is upset!" Emmett glared at Jasper. Jasper glared back. "I care for Edward, just as much as you do. You don't think I feel the same way? I don't want to loose Bella. Especially to a wolf."

Rose's eyes shone with determination. "Neither will I. I say we at least tell her what's going on. She has a choice, you know." Rose stepped away from Emmett, folding her arms. I raised a brow. Since when did Rose care so much? She rolled her eyes, and moved back to Emmett.

I couldn't help but grin. "Operation, Get-Bella-Back. G.B.B. for short." I announced, feeling bouncy again. Jasper smirked. Emmett chuckled. Rose sighed. "Edward can read our minds. We have to keep it secret."

"I'm alright. I can translate old Greek texts into Spanish." I said, glancing at Jasper. "I'll think of Alice," he smirked. I stuck my tongue out. Rose nodded. "I'll think of myself. That ought to keep Edward out." She said confidently. Emmett laughed nervously.

Rose and Jasper glared at him. "I'll…um…" "You'll be hunting most of the time. _Alone_." Jasper sighed. Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll distract you."

"Alright," I bounced out of Jasper's arms, throwing my balled fist into the air. "G.B.B starts tomorrow! Edward will most likely go hunting, and I'll be at school." Jasper lazily raised his hand. "I'll pick Alice up from school, and check out Bella's feelings." Rosalie sighed, and threw her hand up, unenthusiastically. "I'll distract Edward." Emmett punched both fists into the air. "And I'll go hunting!"

I smiled to myself. We were going to get Bella back. I knew it.

A/N: I was going to make this some glum one shot. But Edward was just going to say that imprint thing to Alice, and be all upset. I think this is much better. I wont try to make it too long, though. Carlisle and Esme have to be informed, now! They wont be in the story much.

**NOTE: Should I name the story, Imprint, or Operation: G.B.B. ??? Please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Jacob fans…er…how should I put this? I REALLY doubt this will end up nicely for Jake…um…sorry? But I seriously can't write a JxB fic. At least I will try to make a part from his POV…I doubt I can…I'm not sure what he's feeling right now.

**Chapter Two**

** Oh, and I'm keeping it Imprint. I think I got more votes for the other one, but my vote counts as 10, and Imprint sounds cool.  
**

**Alice's POV**

Edward didn't come to school—hunting. Jasper drove me to school, reviewing the plan.

"You haven't spoken to her in about five weeks. Don't be all bouncy on her. But then again…" Jasper turned the corner, bringing us to the parking lot. "She misses you." He murmured softly. I nodded. So did I.

I spotted Bella's red truck. She was already in class by now. I didn't have any classes with her, so I would have to wait until lunch. That made it worse, since all those humans were there as well.

I pressed my cool lips to his cheek, and danced out of the car. I watched him smile lightly, and drive off. I missed him already.

Skipping to my English class, I went over my plan.

**Bella's POV**

I tripped over my feet, spilling my books onto the Biology table. I looked to the left side of the table. I sighed. He wasn't here—probably hunting. But what's the difference? He would keep ignoring me. At least, this time, I knew why….kind of.

'Bella, honey, I'm going to hide in a shadow for five weeks. Just pretend I don't exist.' He said. I went over the conversation we had a few weeks ago.

----

'You're not leaving me…are you?' My stomach twisted into knots. He gathered my hands in his. 'No. Never.' He promised me. 'Then…why?' He chuckled. There was an edge to his laugh. 'Jacob requested I leave you for five weeks. I'm not leaving you. I will be at school, and you can drop by my house any time.' The twisting feeling returned. 'You don't have to listen to him." I whispered, squeezing his hands.

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I owe it to him. Don't worry. It will be over in five weeks. And I will still be there. Just…not as much.' 'I wont be able to handle it.' I released my hands, and wrapped them around his neck. 'You don't owe him anything. Please…don't leave me.' I whispered in his ear.

'I'm not leaving you. I guarantee it. Just, please. Give him a chance.' He pleaded unwillingly. I sighed heavily. 'He doesn't need a chance. I love him, I know. But not as much as you.' I was losing my confidence that he would listen to me.

'I know. Then this shouldn't be too hard. If you really cant handle it…if you feel…' he hesitated. He didn't want to bring up _last _time. I pressed myself against him. 'I know. Expect me to be on my knees at your door, as pale as you, begging.' I mumbled. "That's not funny.' He scowled.

-----

The first few days had been…unbearable. Jake came over a lot more. He helped so much. It was as if time had repeated. Except not as much as before. I still saw his face. I still heard his voice. But he never directly spoke to me. He was gone hunting much more often. Not only that, but the rest of the Cullens as well.

Alice seemed less pixie-like lately. Every time she would come across Edward, anyone around would feel an icy aura. They both came to lunch, but just sat there like stones. If they ever would talk, it would be to Mike, Tyler, or Angela.

I sat down and gathered my books. Biology was slow without Edward—as usual. I went over to La push a lot more—like I used to. I would hang out with the pack, and just chat. Anything to keep my mind off Edward. It didn't help much. I started having nightmares again. I promised myself I wouldn't tell Edward that. He was only trying to help.

I counted the days left. Jacob stole my calendar sometime around week four. I was sure it was almost time. Until a couple of days ago, Jake had been…well, Jake. It cheered me up. But…recently, he had been watching me a lot more. He had this look in his eyes. I didn't know how to put it…it made me uneasy. He was still Jacob—being a complete idiot, and all. But there was something different about him. I wondered if it was some werewolf thing. I didn't bother asking him about it.

The bell finally rang, releasing me to gym. Ugh. Great.

**Edward's POV**

I was lying on my couch after I finished hunting. It was almost twelve. Time for Bella's lunch. I winced. She had Jacob. I knew that he would love her forever, now. It was wrong for me to behave like this. Esme had been out hunting as well. I tried to put myself together, and act more responsible.

I heard my door opening, and Carlisle stepped in. "There are some university kids touring the hospital. They didn't want me there. They said I was a distraction for the female bodies." He chuckled. I nodded, pretending to be interested. He seemed to notice.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked, pocketing his hands, and moving to the window. "Hunting," I was barely audible. I cleared my throat, trying to sound more reasonable. "I just came back." I said a little louder.

"Is this about Bella?" he asked softly. I turned my head away, hiding my surprise. "Isn't everything…" he murmured, answering his own question. "I met up with Jasper on my way back. He explained everything. Edward, I am very sorry." Carlisle said. I slid off the couch. "What's there to be sorry for? I gave Jacob the chance, and I gave Bella the choice." I said angrily-unintentionally of course.

He waited patiently for me to continue. "It's not like I didn't know it would happen. A small part of me always knew she would love Jacob too much." Though I was angry, I always let everything out to Carlisle. He always listened, never judging me for my actions.

"But at least she knows now. At least she knows that she would be better off with him." I realized I was starting to talk more to myself. I sat back down on the couch, staring at my feet, as though they were the most interesting thing in the room.

"You can't read Bella's mind." Carlisle stated. Where was he going with this? "How do you know she feels that way?" Oh.

"You haven't even seen her expression. Do you know that she knows about all this?" Carlisle walked to the door, his back facing me. "She didn't give up on you. You owe it to her. Not Jacob. Keep fighting." My 'father' left me to consider his words. Keep fighting. I wasn't sure if I was up to it.

**Alice's POV**

I was already sitting at the table, my untouched food before me, when Bella arrived. I smiled up at her, motioning her to sit in front of me. Her eyes widened and she sat down. "Hi," she said nervously.

I nodded, and looked down at my banana. Ew. I looked up, meeting her confused, chocolate coloured eyes. "Bella, why don't I show you something in my locker?" I asked, loud enough for the humans to hear. (A/N: When was the last time any of them went to a locker…)

Bella nodded, eyeing me carefully. I grinned, and skipped out of the cafeteria. I heard Bella sigh lightly. A sigh of relief. Hah! She was glad I was speaking to her again. Good for nothing Edward…

I stopped in an empty hall, turned around, and came face to face with Bella. She gasped, and stepped back. Being the clumsy girl she is, she tripped. I rolled my eyes at the maladroit in my arms. "Ow,' she murmured, probably from the impact with my stone arms.

She brushed herself off, as I swung my hands behind my head, and started to walk backwards. I was so sure this would work. I didn't have the need to look in the future. Bella stared at me, dazed, and continued to follow me.

"Listen," I slowed to match her pace. "I know Edward is being an idiot and all, but you _must _realize that he truly cares for you. He thinks this is only fair." I disagreed with the words I spoke. Werewolves didn't need _fair_. They needed tolerance. I mentally snorted.

I glanced at Bella to see her reaction. She was looking down, her fists tightened. She did miss him. Excellent.

"He misses you so much. He's acting childish, and it's getting on everyone's nerves. So I was thinking—"

Bella stopped in her tracks, and spun to me, her eyebrows slanted upwards. "If he misses me so much, then why won't he talk to me?" she demanded. I sighed dramatically. "He wants to give Jacob a chance." I mumbled. "A chance? Why does everyone keep saying this?! A chance for what?!"

"You,"

Her eyes widened. "He's not treating you as a toy or anything! It's just that…" I rolled my eyes, trying to see it from Edward's view. "He thinks that maybe you could live with out him. Maybe Jacob can fill his space." I scoffed.

"Well, Edward is wrong! No one can fill his space!" Bella's knees started to shake. I rushed to her aid, but I couldn't help but thinking—Score!

A/N: Kay, I can't write anymore today. But I wanted to post SOMETHING…

I think I made Alice OOC in this chapter. And….probably for the rest of this story, too. I don't think she would have been so…impertinent towards Edward and the wolves. Well, the wolves, yes. But Edward…what ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Might be teensy bit rushed, because I owe it to someone by a deadline. YES, YOU KNOW IT'S YOU….And I forgot about it until today….

**Chapter Three**

**Jasper's POV**

I took Edward's Volvo and was waiting in his usual parking spot, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel. If all went well, Bella and Alice would be coming any minute now. Some students were getting into their cars. I felt a rush of excitement from a group of girls, disappointed moods from a few guys, and finally—Alice. She was excited as well, but they way Alice felt to me…was different. I could tell it was her.

I looked into my rear view mirror, and spotted Bella walking alongside Alice, looking down. Did Alice drag her here? I searched through Bella's emotions. Cautiousness swept over her. I was slightly shocked. What did Alice say to her?

Bella looked up, her eyes locking with mine. She shone with relief. I smiled lightly. She truly missed us. My job was basically done. I just had to check how she felt about us. Alice said it was obvious, and that she didn't need a vision to prove it. I didn't doubt her for a second.

**Bella's POV**

I got in the backseat and Alice went in the front. "Hi," I mumbled shyly. I was always shy around Jasper. Either that, or calm. Alice's lips moved quickly, and too quiet for me to hear. Jasper rolled his eyes, and suddenly, I felt a jolt of enthusiasm run through me. I sat up, and a wide grin spread across my face. Alice's shrill laugh echoed in the car.

I started to settle down, and once I was calm enough, I glared at Alice. "What was that for?" "Shouldn't you be mad at Jasper?" she pouted. It was too quiet, but I think I heard Jasper snort. "There was a reason for you to feel excited. Jasper was just helping out. Alright, let's go shopping!" Alice threw the car in reverse, despite that she was in the passenger seat.

"Shopping? I thought that we might…" I trailed off. What, did I think she would take me to see Edward? Jasper turned the corner and started to increase the speed. He glanced at Alice for a few seconds and looked back at the road. Alice sighed. "No shopping, Bella?" she asked me. I blinked, and looked at Jasper. Jasper sighed and his eyes rolled back to Alice.

"She doesn't have any decent clothes." Alice grumbled, staring out the window. "Would you like to see Edward…or Jacob?" he asked.

**Alice's POV **

He was giving her the choice. Jacob or Edward. But seriously, Jasper had no reason to take my shopping partner away! It would make it worse for the both of them if she saw Edward now. But Jasper knew how she felt. I wondered why I ever doubted her.

Bella sat, motionless. She didn't answer Jasper's question. I had to say, he did rather just throw it out at her. "What he's saying, is that you have a choice. On one hand, you can Edward, and he might ignore your presence, for obvious reasons. And on the other hand, you can see Jacob, but Jasper and I will have to leave you at the border."

I looked at her through my mirror, and her expression was as if she as thinking through a difficult calculus problem. "Jacob," she demanded. I nodded, hiding my shock. I really didn't see that coming.

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to see Edward, I truly did. But I also wanted to get some facts straight. And Jacob would give me more detail. I also wanted to know why he was looking at me funny…

Jasper irrupted to a stop, and I felt myself fall forward and being caught by the seatbelt. "Be safe," Alice murmured, making me ache for Edward more. I didn't watch them go—it reminded me of Edward's departures.

I walked silently to Jacob's house. Billy wasn't home. I saw Jacob attacking the fridge like crazy. "Bells!" his eyes shone with delight, as he spotted me in the window. I waved to him, and he opened the door for me. "Sorry, bout all this." He grinned, wiping ketchup from his face.

"I…wanted to ask you a few questions." I sounded like Charlie, interviewing some hoodlums. "Come on in, Bella." He motioned for me to sit on the couch. I was just about to sit when Jacob thrust 2 hotdogs in my face. "Hungry?" he asked. I stifled a laugh. It was time to be serious. "I'm not Paul, Jake." My voice hinted humour. He popped the hotdogs in his mouth and sat down, grinning like a fool.

Once he swallowed them down, it became quiet between the two of us. I dared myself to look him in the eye, and he was doing it again. Giving me the _look_. No, not the cold look, that Edward used to give me when I hung out with Jake. But the…_look_. I was sure I had seen it somewhere before. In one of his friends.

"Look Jake, I didn't come here to have fun. I need to talk to you." I tried to sound serious. Jacob nodded. "Shoot,"

"You see…Edward kind of explained why he hasn't been around lately. And I just wanted to ask you, why would you ask him of that, when you knew what it would do to me?"

He sighed. "I knew you would ask me sooner or later. I thought it would be sooner. But that's it, Bella. You could have asked me a few weeks ago. But you didn't. You can live without him."

I did not want to have this discussion anymore "No, Jacob, I can't." I muttered. "You have been, though! Don't deny it Bella. It's not very hard, when you have me." his eyes pleaded for me to understand. And I did. He didn't.

"You don't know what it's been like when you aren't around." I whispered. He waited for me to continue. "I've been having nightmares again, Jake. You think it might be easier when I know why he is ignoring me. But it's not. At least before…before, I thought that he didn't want me. But when he wants me, and he is being forced to not even look at me..." I trailed off.

"He isn't being forced. He accepted delightfully." Jacob's eyebrows creased. I raised mine. He chuckled. "Alright, he didn't. But he still did accept." I sighed. "Stop putting things in his head, please. He is trying to do what ever he can to help me. And sometimes, he is wrong. Like now. So stop making him think that it's working."

Jacob leaned back, and put an arm around my shoulders. "Bella, look at me." He tilted my chin up, since I refused to do so. I felt as though someone else's fingers should be tracing my jaw line. Someone cold and distant…

"Would I do anything to hurt you?" he asked. I heard that before. And I knew where this was going. I moved back, disconnecting his hand and my face. "And another thing…why do you keep…" I gasped, as a memory hit me.

The way Sam looked at Emily. The way Jared looked at Kim. The way Quil looked at Clair. And how Edward had said that Sam and Emily's love was almost as great as ours. What a thing imprinting was…that was it.

My hands started to shake, and I forced myself not to look at him. I stood up, and forced my weak legs to move their way to the door. "Bella? Alright, sorry. I won't kiss you."

I ran to the door, and threw it open. "Bella? Please don't go! I said I was sorry!" his hand was on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "See you later Jacob," I whispered, and ran off to the border line as fast as I could.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper went to pick Alice up a few minutes ago. I decided I would go hunting. Even though I went 3 days ago. I had to get out of the house before Rose came home with Esme.

_Oh, great. The master of glum is still home. _I heard Rosalie's thoughts echo in my mind. Too late. Looks like I had put on a mask for Esme.

"Edward?" I heard her sweet voice from the door. "I'm in here, Esme." I proceeded to my piano, and started to play my angel's lullaby. I could still dream, couldn't I? I mentally snorted. No, I couldn't.

I felt Esme's soft arms wrap around me from behind. _Rosalie explained on the way home. Oh, Edward. I am truly sorry. My heart is aching for her already. _I nodded, agreeing with her. _You don't have to wallow in your sorrow. We understand. We love her too. _It was Rosalie's thoughts this time, and I tried to ignore them.

_Gonna be with Bella soon! I hope Jasper knows what he's doing. He is such an idiot. _Emmett's laughter could be heard aloud. He kissed Rosalie on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around her. Esme had left me to continue my piece, and yet, my fingers slowed to a stop.

I turned to Rosalie and Emmett, sitting on a couch. Rosalie's eyes widened, and she elbowed Emmett. "Eh? Oh!" Emmett's head snapped to my direction, and he immediately stood up. _Oh, Edward looks sad. He really likes Bella. Like, a lot. Tons. I bet he loves her, too. GET OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD! _Clearly, he and Rose were hiding something from me.Rosalie sighed and grabbed his face. She smashed her lips to his, and Emmett's eyebrows rose in delight.

_What's this, Rose? Getting turned on by me again, are we? _I snorted in disgust, and turned away from my sibling's disturbing thoughts. I thought Rosalie would know better than to think like that, so I took the chance.

_I wonder if my hair looks better up or down? I think I'll ask Alice on that one. Ugh, no tongue now Emmett—Edward is here. I wonder if Alice has that strapless dress… Maybe I could pull off the dance look. Of course I can. Who am I kidding?_

I rolled my eyes, and pocketed my hands. "Going for a stroll." I wondered if they would hear me between their snogging sounds. I rather not think about that, actually.

I decided to spare the bears, and take a walk to refresh my thoughts.

A/N: **Runs from flying rotten fruits, thrown by Jake fans. **I was thinking of having Bella yell at him, and then comfort him because he gets sad, but I didn't know how I would get Bella to yell at him. I hope I wasn't to mean to him. Because er….there is more to come. Uh…hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Alice's POV**

**  
**3:39pm

_Bella was sitting on the edge of a road and panting lightly. Her head was buried in her hands and her knees were tucked to her chest.  
_

I was brought back to reality, and found myself in Jasper's arms. His lips were at my ear. "What did you see?" he breathed. "Bella. She is waiting for someone to pick her up." "That was quick," he murmured as I released myself. I snatched the keys from the table, and took one last glance at my husband's caramel eyes.

"If that mutt shows up..." Jasper trailed off, a growl erupting from his chest. "I'll handle him myself." I reassured him. Jasper was overprotective of me. Just like Edward for Bella. Well, Edward had a right to be. Still, sometimes I wondered if the two of them ever were engrossed in a conversation revolving around the safety of Bella and me.

I jumped into my Porsche and slammed the door, grinning. Finally! I could drive this thing!

I stepped on the gas, and drove to the direction of the border line. My eyes wandered to a teenage boy with untidy bronze hair, walking on the sidewalk. I slammed on the breaks and strolled down the window. "Edward?" Oh, shit. Why did I stop? Now I had to block my mind. 

**Edward's POV**

_Ich frage mich, ob Emmett mein Modell für das Kleid von Rose sein wird._

(A/N: Hopefully, I think that translated: "I wonder if Emmett will be my model for Rose's dress" in German.)

Unfortunately, I took Japanese with Jasper instead of German with Carlisle and Alice. I raised my eyebrow, and Alice smiled mischievously. "I would offer you a ride, but I have an errand to run." And with that, she drove off.

I smiled to myself. I remembered how Alice would drag Bella everywhere with her. 'Edward!' she would whine. 'Alice bought me a $256 dress! Take it back!' She always thought we spent too much on her. 'Not enough for my angel,' I would say. Rosalie would agree.

Everyone missed her. She was their sister, and their daughter. And now she wasn't. And all because of a mere puppy. That's right. That's all he was—an overgrown pup. I balled my fists, and ran back to the house with incredible speed.

**Bella's POV  
**

I threw small stones at the road, waiting for Alice. She would see me, and send Edw—

No. He wouldn't come. But someone would. Anyone…right?

What if, since I chose to see Jacob, no one would come? What if they thought I chose Jacob over them? I hugged my knees, hoping they would be smarter than that. Couldn't Alice see what would of happened if Edward ignored me? Didn't Jasper understand how I felt?

Lost. Abandoned. Forgotten.

"I thought he wasn't going to fight fair…" I mumbled to myself. I looked up to find Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo 's passenger door wide open. She kept her eyes on the road. "Do you want to come in?" she asked softly. I jumped up and climbed into the seat. I shut the door, and waited patiently for Alice to excel past 115km/h.

She didn't move, so I turned to her, raising a brow. Her head was lowered, but I saw her lips twitching. She snapped her head up, and stomped on the gas. I found myself gripping the handle of the **locked **door for my dear life.

**Emmett's POV**

Rose jumped out of my lap and rolled her eyes. Edward collided with the door. We were all used to the sound—as if two rocks bashed into each other. But this was different. One of the rocks were smashed.

Rose appeared at the top of the stairs and glared at Edward angrily. "Have you got that through your thick mind, or must I think of it some more?" she hissed. She slammed our bedroom door shut.

Edward shot an accused look straight at me. "You," he growled. "What did I do?!" Must Rosalie get me in trouble all the time?

"Not you. All of you," he said in a deadly voice. My eyes widened. How could she?! And I thought _I _would be the one to spill the beans. Beans—a can of little, human—

"How could you do this to me?" Edward cut me off from my thoughts. I sighed. Rosalie was going to hear it from Alice. I know she would.

"Listen, Edward," I said calmly. I knew what to do. Edward raised an impatient brow. "It was Jasper's idea!" and with that, I zoomed out as fast as I could, forgetting that Edward was faster than me. His arm shot across my body, flinging me backwards. "It was Jasper's idea to take Bella shopping?" he hissed. Wait—what?! Rosalie was thinking of us taking Bella shopping?! How could I have doubted her? She was so much smarter than me.

I knew Edward would be rummaging through my thoughts any moment now. I blamed shopping on Jasper. Hah. Like he could shop! Esme had to choose out his clothes. The poor bloke. **  
**  
_  
_**Edward' POV**

_Seriously, though. Jasper has no sense of style! Edward can pull of a better look. Then why does Rosalie always tell __**me **__I don't have a sense for fashion?! I must—she is talking about it non-stop…  
_

His mind was distracted—as usual. I decided that he had no more idea of what was going on than I did. I need answers. Now.

My gaze averted to Emmett's bedroom. She had a copy of my CD. Clair de Lune was playing quietly. Ugh. She had me there.

I left Emmett to sort out his thoughts on Jasper, and knocked softly on the door. It was more than loud enough for her to hear.

"Rosalie," I tried to keep my voice reasonable. "What?" she snapped from inside. "If it is true, and Alice was just taking Bella shopping…then I guess I don't mind." I whispered. I couldn't believe I was admitting this to Rosalie, of all people.

I didn't want to see if it was true. I didn't want to take the chance and read her mind, finding out that she is picturing Emmett or something.

The door swung open, revealing Rosalie with her arms crossed. "I knew you would come around." She murmured, smirking. I blinked. Obviously, she was confused.

_You know what I mean. You want to get back at the dog, don't you? Or else you would be minding that Bella was shopping with her sister._

I winced. Sister. She was right. I wasn't ready to let Bella go. I would never be ready. She was mine. Rosalie's smirk become more mischievous the moment I smiled with no humour.

"So are we gonna go whip some wolf butt, or what? Operation G.B.B. is back and—" Emmett appeared, leaning against the door.

"Emmett! Shut up! He hasn't figured that out yet!" Rosalie hissed, her solid rock hand meeting Emmett's jaw.

A/N: Okay, I really wanted to get something up. I left it here so SOMETHING will happen next chapter, and would quicken the story up. And there it is. Edward finding out about their plan. Emmett can't cover that up!


	5. Chapter 5

Oops. Heh. Forgot I didn't update. School started, so I want to get this before I get busy. 

**Chapter Five  
**

**Edward's POV  
**

"So are we gonna go whip some wolf butt, or what? Operation G.B.B. is back and—" Emmett appeared, leaning against the door.

"Emmett! Shut up! He hasn't figured that out yet!" Rosalie hissed, her solid rock hand meeting Emmett's jaw.

-------------------

Kicking wolf butt…not what I had intended, but Emmett's mind was always…unique. Operation G.B.B.? And the way Rosalie hissed at him… It could only mean one thing.

Bella.

I shot out my hand towards Emmett and threw my balled hand into his stomach. He went flying back, and slammed into the wall, shattering it into pieces. 

I shot him a deadly glare. Forget shopping with Alice. They were interacting with her—some way or another. And it was much more than an innocent shopping spree. 

Emmett's back stiffened, as he remained in a sitting position beside the wall. I composed a growl in the back of my throat, clear enough for even that dense mind of his to understand what I meant.

In less than a second, I found myself at the bottom of the stairs, and my head smashed into the leg of my piano. Loosing its balance, it toppled over. Rosalie was at the top of the stairs, sitting in a defensive position. Her lip was pulled back over her teeth. She hissed menacingly. Protective now, are we?

Not only that, but she wrecked my piano's leg. I stood up quickly and picked up the nearest object—the 'dining' table. I was behaving childish, I know. The objects I threw wouldn't affect her. But I had a temper. And I needed to get rid of it.

Rosalie dodged the table, and ran past me, her blonde hair swinging wildly. She crouched down once more, ready to jump at me. I spread my legs apart, one behind the other. I clawed out my hands, and bared my teeth as well.

"Rose, stop this right now!" Emmett roared from the top of the stairs. He didn't even bother to come down. How mindless. Couldn't he see that his wife couldn't control herself? And…neither could I. I picked up the 75 inch plasma TV and tore it to shreds. Emmett roared again—annoyed. I didn't want to hurt Rosalie. I closed my eyes and panted heavily.

_Has he cooled down yet?_

Alice. She was in the driveway. Obviously, she had a vision and saw what happened.

_God, Bella is so clueless. Yes, he cares. _

I snapped my eyes open. Bella was _here_. In the driveway. With Alice. My chest rose and fell quickly. My eyes darted from Emmett to Rosalie. She raised an eyebrow. I took a step back. Bella wasn't supposed to be here. I had fools for siblings. Why did they bring her here?!

She was supposed to be happy with Jacob! I ran past Emmett, and was in Jasper's room when the front door swung open. I jumped out the small window, and fell down quite a height. I started to run away from the house, away from my fears—away from my love.

**Alice's POV**

I wasn't thinking when I was in the driveway with Bella. But I didn't know if he left or not. And I had to take a chance. What was the worst he would do in front of Bella?

I opened the door to find Emmett staring over his shoulder, and Rosalie shaking her head. He fled. I growled and threw my keys across the room, hitting the wall like a dart. Pathetic. Was he scared of her now?

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella's anxious voice broke me from my thoughts. I put on a fake smile and looked at her. "Edward went out. He's coming back soon." One way or another.

Bella nodded, still slightly confused. "Why is Edward's piano broken? And the T.V. …" Bella gasped, and lifted her chin up to get a better view of Emmett. "He's gone isn't he?! What did I do to deserve this?!" she was quick for a human.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't care if they were vampires and had inhuman speed. I turned around and ran from the house as fast as I could. Please, don't follow me. Please, Alice.

They seemed to notice I needed time alone. I stopped after a while and fell down to the earth. I felt my cool cheek pressing against the grass. I bit my lip, trying to stop the uncontrollable tears.

I felt a warm hand brushing my hair back, and lifting my numb body into a sitting position. "Go away, Jacob." I muttered, not looking at him. "Listen Bells,"

"Don't you 'Bells' me, Jacob Black!" I yelled at him. He blinked twice, and watched me with worried eyes. "Don't tell me I did this. Please, don't. I didn't want to hurt you Bella." He brushed my cheek, giving me the longing look in his eyes. I never really thought about being imprinted on. Now I knew how it felt—kind of uncomfortable. Maybe because I didn't feel exactly the same way…

"Look, Jake. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that…I'm not used to this whole, imprint thing. Especially when I don't feel the same way. I do, but not as much." I added quickly. A wave of emotions swept across his face.

He chuckled, with an edge. "I don't even know why or how this happened. Especially to you. When you love him more, why did this happen to me?" Jacob whispered.

I winced. He looked at me questionably. I shook my head—I wasn't done yet.

"We both know that it isn't going to work out. And I…don't know what to do." I hugged my knees tight to my chest. "Who said it wasn't going to work?" he whispered. "No, Jake." I said sternly. "Edward will not leave me. I am truly sorry, but I can't give this imprint thing a chance. It makes me feel weird. No offence." I tried not to sound too harsh.

Jake sighed, and turned to look the other way. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I am really sorry, Jake. I know you can't do anything about it. You won't stop loving me, will you?"

"I would never have, even if I didn't imprint on you." I couldn't see what his expression was like, but he sounded serious.

"I know that. And that's what hurts me. Because now you love me 10 times as much, and I…don't." I sighed too. A soft wind blew our way, cooling my wet face.

"I'll try, Bells. I'll try to be Jacob. Like you said—no vampire, no werewolf, and no human. Just us—Edward, Jacob, and Bella." He forced a smile. I wrapped my arms around him, and squeezed gently, even though he wouldn't feel it much. 

"But, Bella," Jacob released me, and turned his head away again. "If he won't leave you…if he still loves you…what are you doing?" I hung my head, and clenched my fists.

"Well, that is partly your fault." I muttered. "What?! Why?"

"You got it into his head that if he left me alone, I could love you just as much as I loved him." I tried to keep my voice reasonably calm, but we had this conversation before.

"I didn't say that. And neither did he. We both just thought you could stay human with me. And still be happy. Not as happy, but happy and human. Our two main priorities."

"Jake, you know how I was. I don't blame Edward. He doesn't know how it was like when he left. I thought you did. If you want me to be happy, you would let me have Edward." I sighed. "Oh, so you blame me?" he rolled his eyes. "Please, Jacob." I murmured, searching for his eyes. He turned his head to me and sighed.

"But you still love me, right?"

"Always." I promised. 

"Good. And I'm sorry. Do you want me to help you find him?" Jacob asked. His voice was slightly uninterested. 

"It's okay. I'll be fine." What was I going to do, anyways? At least everything was cleared up with Jake. Though I knew I would feel uncomfortable around him, sometimes. He couldn't get rid of his imprinted feelings. And I would just have to put up with that. I had Jacob back. And now…

I needed _him_, or I would die.

A/N: Yes. At least everything was cleared up with Jake. Oh, and the last sentence…I don't mean in literally. She wont go emo on us, people. Next chapter: Edward comes, and all this explanations. I guess its gonna end in the next chapter or two. I feel this was rushed…Yep. It was.


	6. Chapter 6

And then there was one…(by that, I mean Edward) 

**Chapter Six**

**Edward's POV**

I was starting to get too close to the line. I pocketed my hands, turned around, and started to walk. What was the point anyways? We would be leaving soon. Bella would be fine with out me. And this time, I knew.

My foot came upon a rock, a little smaller than my palm. I bent down and picked it up. Tossing it back and forth between my hands, I thought. I thought how Bella was like this rock—how I made her like it.

I could kick her anyways I want. Onto Jacob's side, or onto mine. I could throw her away from me, out of my life. But I didn't want to—I couldn't. Or…

I closed my fingers around the stone, crushing it with ease. She was a rock in so many ways. My eyes wandered to my right, where flowers were hiding beneath the grass. In other ways, she was a flower, too. Beautiful, and still delicate. The most pulchritudinous creature my eyes have ever laid upon. To me, she was more than any vampire's beauty.

I continued to walk on, thinking about something I never wanted to think of again. Right and wrong. No. I would stay. Even if she chose Jacob over me, I wouldn't be able to leave. To never see her face again…that would be unbearable.

I snapped my head up, sensing a most familiar presence. Her back was turned to me, and I heard snuffling noises. Was she crying? Oh, god. I didn't know if I could resist from cradling her any longer. But I did. I stood motionless, waiting for her.

And soon enough, her head turned to the right, inch by inch. Once her body was half facing me, her eyes dropped. She turned back around without a word. My gaze met the dirt as I quietly sat down beside her. I could smell Jacob's scent on her. I was right—she was happy with him.

"…but not happy enough…" Bella murmured. I turned my head towards her in disbelief. Her words clashed with my thoughts. It was as if she read my mind. (A/N: she can't) 

"Edward, you might think I would be better off with Jacob, and a life," her words flew out in a rush, as she faced me, surprisingly, with angry eyes.

"But won't you think like me for a moment?!" Bella grabbed my hands in hers. I had never seen her act this way before. "Bella, I try my hardest to understand what you are thinking." I answered softly. She shook her head, and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, Edward. I see it from your way. Protecting my life, keeping me human. I know. But do you know how I feel?" she whispered. "Enlighten me, please."

She looked down at my hands, and started to draw lines in my palm. "You know how powerful imprinting is. You say it's _almost _as strong as your love for me. _And_ mine for you. I am willing to give up anything for you, Edward. _Anything_." She repeated, hoping I would see her light of reason. And I did. By anything…she meant Jacob's love. And that was a lot.

"And what is Jacob supposed to do about all this?" I watched her intensely. She didn't look up. 

"Jacob and I discussed this." Her voice almost broke. "And we have come to a conclusion." This time, it did break. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her to sit on my lap. "Shh," I whispered in her hair. "Yes, imprinting is quite a force…" I started to drift off into my own thoughts. "Falling in love, and almost breaking someone else's"

"Almost…" Bella whispered, squeezing my hand. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to her hair. "But it's not that strong. Nothing is. Even if you loved him back, Bella, I wouldn't have left. I would have demanded—begged, even—that I would stay in Forks, to see you.

"Thank you," she whispered, too quiet for a human to hear. "And Edward," she turned to face me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Don't ever run away, again. No matter what happens. Don't you ever give up. Back at your house, I almost died." I frowned. "I'm serious. Don't run from me, please. Never." She pleaded. 

"I wasn't running from _you_. I was running from shame and fear. That I went to extremes of fighting with Rosalie and Emmett, because a pup. Sorry," I added quickly.

"You almost fought with Rose?!" Bella gasped, and started to imagine the scene. "Not quiet, _almost_." I added mildly. "She's not hurt, is she?!" Bella glared at me. I blinked, slightly confused. Since when did Bella care so much for Rosalie? I smiled lightly and kissed her. So caring, she was. "No. Now let's go back and let me apologize. I even destroyed Emmett's T.V." I was feeling more embarrassed by my actions, every second.

-----------

**Alice's POV**

_Bella climbed onto Edward's back and he started to run. "Should I open my eyes this time? I might get used to it." "No, you don't." Edward smirked. _

I fell forward into Jasper's arms. "Bella," I whispered, and smiled. "They're coming here. Go get Rosalie. Edward's going to be the gentleman he is, and apologize. This should be good, considering Rose's stubborn personality." I smiled to myself and Jasper rolled his eyes lightly.

"Rose," I called up the stairs. "What?" Rosalie growled. Emmett chuckled nervously and rubbed her shoulders. "Edward and Bella are coming. He has come to beg for your mercy." I sang happily.

"No, I haven't." Edward, clearly, didn't get my joke. "Though I have come to apologize for my behaviour. I am sorry I acted that way towards you, Emmett. And Rosalie," he stood at the door, with Bella behind him. She peeked over him and smiled at me. I smiled back, and waiting for Edward to continue.

"You were right. I am terribly sorry." He said with sincerity. "What did I just hear?" Emmett asked teasingly. "Edward admitting he was wrong, to none other than my Rose?" he smirked playfully. A giggle escaped from Bella's lips.

I rolled my eyes. He was pushing it. "Shut up, Emmett." Edward sighed. Rose cracked a smile and stuck her nose up. "I supposed I forgive you. On one account." Everyone froze. "Buy me that A/C Pressure switch. I have no time to search for it." And with that, she strode out of the room gracefully. Jasper chuckled. I raised my eyebrow, and he smiled easily. Since when did he know car parts?

Edward chuckled lightly and grabbed Bella's hand. They sat down at the couch. Emmett came downstairs, dragging Rosalie back. So much for an exit.

We all took a seat—it seemed as though Edward was about to announce something.

"Now that everything is all cleared up, I promise not to be mad. Don't make me read your thoughts. What does Operation G.B.B mean?" Emmett scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You see…IT WAS ALICE'S IDEA!" He pointed at me accusingly. I snorted. "Must you blame everything on me and Jasper?" 

"I would like to know too, if you don't mind." Bella added, eyeing us. Jasper sent out a wave of calm towards Edward—just to be safe.

"You see, we all know how much of an idiot Edward can be. Leaving Bella to live with that dog. Pfft. How much more stupid can you get?!" Emmett rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Obviously not anymore than you are." Edward whispered under his breath, which was totally unnecessary. "Anyways," I took over, "None of us could stand being away from Bella any longer, so we came up with Operation G.B.B." Edward's eyes widened, and he waiting for us to continue. Bella folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

"G.B.B. stands for Get Bella Back. We were to try and bring Bella back into our lives. The plan was for Alice to speak to Bella at school, and for me to drive her home with us, so we could get more information." Jasper continued, eyeing Edward. He winced as the memories came back to him.

"But before she could bring Bella here, Bella went to visit Jacob. That didn't go so well, and so Alice brought her here." Jasper motioned for Rosalie to continue. "We all know what happened then," she folded her arms. "After Edward left, Bella ran out, following everything that happened in here." Rosalie added sourly, even though she forgave Edward.

"And I almost did my job perfectly, as I didn't think of the plan!" Emmett said proudly. "Almost?" Jasper asked. "Heh. Well, I thought that Rosalie blew our cover, and er…yea…" Emmett shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Wait a second," Rosalie glared at Emmett. "You almost blew it, and Edward punched you! And then I defended you…YOU started the fight, Emmett!" Rosalie huffed.

Edward rolled his eyes and stood up with Bella's hand in his. I couldn't help but smile, as Esme did. Boy, I couldn't wait to tell her! "I'm going to take Bella out for lunch while I watch her eat." Edward said, causing Bella to blush. The two of them rushed out, and I turned to Jasper, giving him my brightest smile yet.

Everything was back to normal. Edward loved Bella, Bella loved Edward. And thus, the dog was left out. Score!

Fin.

A/N: Alright, that was harsh on Jacob. The last sentence, I mean. Heh. Sorry bout that. I was kinda being yelled at to do my homework, so I think somewhere in Bella and Edward's discussion, is screwed up…and I had to add some more light humour. And so, Emmett was brought back in the end.

And thus, TOTALLY RUSHED. I know. Thanks for all the reviewers! MAN, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! I think this story had the best reviews, ever. Some nice comments, and a few constructive criticisms here and there. NICE!!!


End file.
